five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Blueprint Mode
Blueprint Mode (рус. Режим Светокопии) — режим в игре Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Является частью Менеджмента Пиццерии. Описание Режим Светокопии даёт игроку доступ к пиццерии и её объектам, которые могут быть приобретены в Каталоге. Режим открывает возможность расставлять купленные предметы, следить за работой заведения и использовать интерактивные объекты ресторана. В Режиме Светокопии присутствуют слоты, в которых могут быть размещены определённые товары из Режима Каталога, некоторые из предметов располагаются по умолчанию, размещаясь на фоновом изображении комнаты, не занимая слотов. В Режиме Светокопии отображаются характеристики созданного игроком заведения, включая также информацию об определённых купленных вещах, размещённых «Пиццерии Фредди Фазбера», уровень которой может быть повышен за внутриигровую валюту, выручаемую за успешную работу заведения, или спасение аниматроника с Аллеи. Некоторые интерактивные предметы Режима Светокопии могут быть использованы игроком для поднятия положительных характеристик заведения и получения определённого достижения, или концовки. Геймплей Улучшение пиццерии В игре присутствуют три стадии развития заведения, от начального до последнего. В начале игрового процесса игроку даётся полупустое помещение базового уровня, после чего игроку будет дана возможность улучшения здания, что включает в себя возможность расширения площади пиццерии, то есть увеличение количества свободных слотов и изменение её интерьера. Улучшения выполняются за внутриигровую валюту, выручаемую за успешную работу заведения, или спасение аниматроника с Аллеи. Уровень 1= center|563x563px ---- Уровень 1 — первый этап улучшения пиццерии. Доступен с начала игры. Предлагает к использованию 4 слота и, соответственно, площадь малых размеров. Со стороны дизайна, представляет собой комнату, стены и пол которой выложены из коричневых деревянных колод. Посреди зала расставлены 4 стола, изготовленных из аналогичного материала. |-|Уровень 2= center|563x563px ---- Уровень 2 — второй этап улучшения пиццерии. Доступен по цене 250$. Предлагает к использованию 6 слотов и, соответственно, площадь средних размеров. Со стороны дизайна, представляет собой комнату, стены которой наполовину окрашены в светло-серый оттенок, в то время как их нижняя половина изрисована чёрно-белым клеточным узором. Пол комнаты состоит из шахматной плитки серо-белой расцветки. Посреди зала расставлены 6 столов, стоящих на тонких ножках, изготовленных из металлического материала и накрытых белыми скатертями в голубую полосу. Помимо обставления пиццерии, оформление режима снабжено дополнительными визуальным эффектом: треугольными конфетти, спонтанно падающими из верхней части экрана. |-|Уровень 3= center|694x695px ---- Уровень 3 — третий этап улучшения пиццерии. Доступен по цене 1000$. Предлагает к использованию 8 слотов и, соответственно, площадь больших размеров. Со стороны дизайна, представляет собой комнату, стены которой наполовину окрашены в светло-серый цвет, в то время как их нижняя половина — в чёрный. На стыке цветов обрисован чёрно-белый клеточный узор из двух рядов, на краях орнамента проведены алые линии. Пол комнаты состоит из шахматной плитки чёрно-белой расцветки. Посреди зала расставлены 9 столов, стоящих на тонких ножках, изготовленных из металлического материала и накрытых скатертями с бело-красным клеточным узором. Помимо обставления пиццерии, оформление режима снабжено дополнительными деталями и визуальными эффектами: связками воздушных шаров по обе стороны экрана, треугольными конфетти, спонтанно падающими из верхней его части, и одиночными воздушными шарами красного, оранжевого, зелёного, голубого, и фиолетового цветов, произвольно вылетающими из-под поля зрения игрока. Размещение объектов Тестирование объектов Характеристики Фаз-рейтинг Спонсорство По продвижению игрового процесса, игроку может быть предложен контракт о спонсорстве с каждой из пяти корпораций. В правом верхнем углу экрана, в Режим Светокопии, размещено окно, отображающее сообщения о сотрудничестве с компаниями. Анимация мигания окна «Спонсорство» оповещает о получении новой сделки. Игроку будет дан выбор о принятии, или отклонении предложения, при отказе игрок теряет возможность сотрудничества с корпорацией, чья пропозиция была отклонена. В случае соглашения на сделку, игрок получает определённое количество денежных средств, в пиццерии размещаются декорации с логотипами содействующих предприятий, а при прохождении ночей на терминале будут появляться трёхсекундные окна с рекламой, понижающие шумоизоляцию Офиса. Fiztime Pop Soda = centre|thumb|563x563px Fiztime Pop Soda Inc. — «Have a poppin' good time with FizPop!» (рус. Шипящая Поп-Содовая инк. — «Шипучее Веселье с Шипящей Поп-Содовой!») — первая компания, предлагающая спонсорство в Режиме Светокопии. Доход от принятия предложения составляет 250$. |-| Marty's Plungers = center|thumb|563x563px Marty's Plungers LLC — 'Nothing goes down that can't come up!' (рус. Вантузы Марти ООО — «Всё, что вниз упало, вытащить можно обратно!») — вторая компания, предлагающая спонсорство в Режиме Светокопии. Доход от принятия предложения составляет 500$. |-| Flo's Glossy Floss = center|thumb|563x563px Flo's Glossy Floss Poster Inc. — 'The first step to true romance!' (рус. Блестающая нить Фло инк. — «Первый шаг к настоящей романтике!») — третья компания, предлагающая спонсорство в Режиме Светокопии. Доход от принятия предложения составляет 1000$. |-| Wacky Wart Paste = center|thumb|563x563px Wacky Wart Paste Inc. — 'Like it was never there!' (рус. Паста Безрассудного Бородавочника инк. — «Будто ничего и не было!») — четвёртая компания, предлагающая спонсорство в Режиме Светокопии. Доход от принятия предложения составляет 2500$. |-| Lally's Lollies = center|thumb|563x563px Lally's Lollies Inc. — 'Have a lollie-good time with Lally's Lollies!' (рус. Леденцы Лолли инк. — «Проводи время сладко с Леденцами Лолли!») — четвёртая компания, предлагающая спонсорство в Режиме Светокопии. Доход от принятия предложения составляет 5000$. Достижения Интересные факты * Название режима происходит от термина Blueprint (рус. Светокопия), которое используется в значении фотографического изображения на бумаге, выполненного белыми линиями на голубом фоне, часто применяющегося для воспроизведения технических чертежей. * В кат-сцене Истинной Концовки Скраптрап появляется между деревянными балками, напоминающими стены пиццерии первого уровня. * Некоторые из объектов пиццерии могут менять своё положение, в зависимости от части здания, в которой те размещены, будучи повёрнутыми вправо, или влево. * Условия получения большинства концовок напрямую зависят от действий в Режиме Светокопии. Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Категория:Геймплей